


Beautiful

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Meme Inspired [52]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, Gen, Pining, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He had beautiful eyes.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of meaningful eye contact

He had beautiful eyes.

From the first moment Violet saw the Major, she saw something she'd never seen before in the eyes that looked at her. She couldn't name the feeling there, nor the feeling it struck within her own breast, only that when he reached for her, held her, she didn't feel compelled to bite or hurt him. She didn't feel threatened by his touch.

From the moment she looked in his eyes, they calmed and reassured her in a way nothing else had or could. She held onto her broach now and looked into that beautiful color—remembering.


End file.
